A Nightmare Of Romance
by Kick-12
Summary: It was the night of Halloween to have the best time, with the help of Garrett. The problem with everything is he won't get a certain blonde haired girl out of his mind. He discovers his feelings for Lindy in a way he never thought. (Little Jogan) (Mostly Larrett)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you recognize me or not well I am the writer of ''Our Love Project'' and much more stories. I decided to actually write a one shot and this is my first one-shot for Larrett. I was so excited writing this and it's based on a Halloween theme for our lucky** **Halloween kids and there candy ways.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys will like this one-shot and I will take when the story is over but for now..ENJOY!**

 **Garrett Pov**

''Guys! It's Halloween!'' I screamed as I made it down to the Watson's basement with excitement. Logan, Delia, Jasmine and Lindy all looked at me with confusion. They didn't excited, they mostly looked absolutely tired but from what. Logan sighed and stood up with his head bouncing every where, and I am trying to figure out if he was trying to crack it.

''That's exciting why?'' I almost felt my jaw drop. It's Halloween! How could people not be excited for it, I mean you get free candy. I looked at Logan with unison, he didn't look excited at all but it was Halloween, how could he not be. The day I will only allow to get candy cause I am not a fan of people touching me or giving me stuff.

''Bro, It's Halloween, how could you not be excited! I mean you get candy and dress up as something you always wanted to dress up as.'' I told Logan and he rolled his eyes, I knew he didn't like Halloween but he didn't have to act like it was actually the worst thing in the world. Halloween may not bring spirits like Christmas but it was good for the hell of it.

''Yeah and then having to be up to pass out candy, plus buying the candy and I hate dressing up, if anything people should dress up as me.'' Logan said as he sat back down next to Jasmine, she then wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a light kiss on the cheek. I then wanted to gag but their relationship, but hey you can't hate Jogan.

''Come on sweetie, for one just be happy. It's just for today and then it's over after that.'' Jasmine said softly smiling to him, Logan then looked at her and smiled at her. He then nodded his head giving her a light kiss on her lips. I then wanted to throw up, I mean can't they do this type of thing when we are not around. It's called privacy if they haven't heard.

''I'm in.''

''You are so whipped!'' Me and Lindy said together, I then moved my eyes her towards her. She smiled lightly at me and I did the same not taking my eyes off of her. She then eventually gazed her eyes away from me, but somehow I was stuck into just looking at her. I then heard someone clear their voice loudly and I turned my gaze to the person.

''If you are done, then I would like to say, how are you going to convince to going trick and treating this year. I am not 5 Garrett.'' Delia wined as she said that, I looked at her and smirked a little. I had something on my sleeve that no one will deny and I hope that will actually accept this offer this time.

''Who say's that we have to go trick or treating? This year Kevin is having a Halloween party and we are all invited!'' **(AN: For this one-shot Kevin is Garrett's older brother)** I screamed as everyone else shot up with excitement. I knew that this was one thing that they were going to be excited for, you teenage kids these days.

''What! forget free candy we get to go your brother's party! This is so fun.'' Delia said with a smile as she looked over to Lindy, and I even noticed a small smirk on Deali's face. ''Lindy is going to love this, plus she alway's tells me how hot Kevin is anyways.'' Delia said and I couldn't help but see a blush creeping on Lindy's cheek and a glare to Delia's way.

My heart then dropped, she liked my older brother. I mean I only saw the a couple times hanging out but no so much. I didn't think she found my own brother hot, did she really like him? I just stood on my place hoping I didn't look upset by this, Logan and Jasmine looked between me and Lindy cuddle up together and I wanted to punch something.

''Thanks Deels, but I said that I found him attractive not like it matter to say it out loud anyway,'' Lindy hissed as she continued to glare at Delia, I watched between them, my jaw clenching at Lindy's action to my brother. ''So Garrett, when does the party start?'' She asked returning her eyes to me and giving me a quick smile.

''Party starts at 7:30 and don't worry Kevin will be there too.'' I said with a harsh tone as I sat on a empty chair, pulling out my phone and looking up random stuff. All I heard from Lindy was a simple, ''Okay then'' which made me even more mad, she had feelings for my brother that she didn't even bother to tell me. _Not like I have a crush on her anyway's_

''You seem upset.''

''I'm not.''

''Then why are holding your phone so tightly.'' Lindy questioned as she pointed at my hand, I looked at it and released that I was holing it pretty tight that my knuckles were almost turning white. Can you blame me though, hearing new information like this today is pretty pissing me off. _I still don't have a crush on her._

''Why are you asking so much questions!'' I hissed at her, and instantly regretted it. I don't know why that came out the way it did, it just slipped but I just felt so irritated. Lindy then looked pretty hurt by my outburst, and I then signed standing up and walking over to her. She didn't look up at me and I put my hands over hers.

That got her to look up.

''Hey sorry I yelled, I just got a headache and didn't feel like talking during the time. I am just worried about today that's it, you forgive me.'' I told her teasing her a bit on the last part. She looked up at me with an amused smile, didn't she have a gorgeous smile people. She just looks perfect in general no matter what.

''Yes, I forgive you goofball.'' She smiled and I smiled too, maybe we were just looking at each other smiling but I knew that it didn't end and maybe I didn't want it to end. She then chuckled pushing me away from her and I just laughed, already feeling the anger disappearing. I looked around the room to see everyone looking at us with suspension.

I felt the back of my neck get hot.

''Okay Logan, can you come with me to my house. I need your help to decorate the party, while the girls get ready.'' I said to Logan who smirked at me and got up, up not before giving Jasmine a kiss on the cheek. Jeez do they always have to do something romantic like this everyday. As we got out of the basement, Logan laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

''And you say, I'm whipped.''

''Shut up and help me get things done and not by your lips.''

We both walked to my car, and I could feel Logan's eye on me. I never told him how I actually feel about Lindy because honestly I didn't know what I feel for Lindy. It's pretty hard to even tell by the now, I just think that I should get more sleep. A lot of sleep actually, God what is really going through my head anyway.

''So when were you going to tell me that you like my twin?'' Logan asked and I almost stopped yet again, I turned around to see he had a serious face on but I could also see some sort of grin too. I then rubbed my palms together giving him a confused face, I didn't actually think that Logan was going to ask me now at this exact moment.

''What.. What you talking about Logan? Okay I don't not like Lindy like that. I mean come on we are best friends.'' That's all I got right, no excuse but the best friend excuse. I don't why I said that but I just couldn't think of anything else and it is pretty true. Me and Lindy are still best friends and no matter what that how it will stay that way.

''So your going to tell me that what happened in there, just a couple minutes ago was absolutely nothing.'' Logan insited and I just looked over to him, just to know if he was actually being serious. I wouldn't be surprised if he tackled me to the wall, and threaten me to stay away from his twin. I mean come that's what I would do if I had a sister.

''I don't know Logan, okay I don't know what I feel for Lindy but all I know is I love being friends with her and I hope it will be like that.'' I say with seriousness, Logan looks at me as if he knew what was I doing. I just sometimes do wonder what would happen if I did actually like Lindy, you know in that way...

But that wont ever happen.

''Look, just hear this out and then decide what you want to do, but I had the same problem with Jasmine. I thought that friends would only be the label that we are but things are different and she is different. I turned out to be the best time of my life when I started to date Jasmine cause she wasn't just my friend, she was my everything.''

I heard Logan's words, but I still had this pit on my stomach that something didn't feel right at all. I am not suppose to feel anything for Lindy, she was my friend and that was she only was to me. I know I may act like I am in love with her, but I know that is not even the concept of this. What I am dealing with is something I had to figure out alone.

''Just think about, now come on we got a party to make.''

It was now 7:00, Logan left at 5 and now I was helping Kevin with more foods and drinks. I didn't want to help but he used the 'I'm your big brother and you do what I say' thing. I was now dressed in my Roid boy costume, hey I love my superhero costume don't judge me. While my brother was dressed as a wrestler trying to show off his muscles.

Ass whole

''Hey is that Lindy girl coming, you know the one you like.'' Kevin said smirking my way and I felt my stomach bubble. Not the good one but the ones where I think of Lindy and Kevin together. I turned around my jaw clenched lightly, I hoped that he didn't like Lindy like that either. If only she lied me like she liked my brother.

 _I mean have you seen my eyes._

Sure Kevin was big with muscles and all, his light brown hair hanging from the side of his head. His tan skin looking like he came from Florida or something, but he got stuck with the brown eyes. Yeah that probably doesn't change a thing and the fact that we are 2 years apart, I know I wish he was in college but the Senior guy is still alive.

''Yeah, she is going to be here and I don't like her like that.'' I argued back and Kevin rolled his eyes at me, a smirk still forming his lips as he looked at me. I didn't know why but he was suddenly pissing me off by the way he was looking at me. I just hoped he won't piss me off to much, for me wanting to rip off his damn head.

''You know I can't wait to see what she wears, I bet it will be pretty hot. Don't you think little bro, I mean I can't believe you didn't hit that yet.'' Kevin said smirking and something went off on me. I don't how or when but somehow I ended up in front of Kevin, holding his shirt with my fits. My anger was raging and my face was getting redder and redder by the minute.

''Kevin! don't talk about her like that or something will be on your face really close if you open your mouth real quickly.'' I hissed at Kevin, the veins rushing through and I couldn't help but want to punch that smirk he has on his face. He was putting over the broad with this and I didn't like it one bit, the way he talk about Lindy.

No one is _ever_ going to talk about her like that.

''Jeez little bro I was just kidding, can you take a joke once in a while. Now stop with all the madness and help me with the rest of the stuff people are coming soon.'' Kevin said with a smile as he pushed himself off, laughing as he mutter something I didn't understand. I just looked as he walked away, my anger never leaving my side.

See an ass whole

 **Back again, now like it says in the descrip. this is a 2 part one shot just because I wanted to see how you guys think of this story. I am hoping to post the other one shot this Tuesday because I have no school anyway, but only if you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Just review or fav and I will know my answer.**

 **I hope to make more one shot in the future but school is actually a lot of stress. Hopefully you guys like this one shot so I could actually myself say ''No they like it calm down'' Lol sometime I think you guys hate my stories and be like god when is she going to be out of here. Just make sure to review.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I will hopefully see you guys on Tuesday.**

 **-Kristina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so I am back with Pt.2 of this one shot, I was so excited for the reviews I got. Thank you guys so much for liking this one shot, I felt as I could be good for the future. Now in this one shot it will be Larrett, Lindy meeting someone but don't worry Garrett will always have a extra spice meeting him too.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and Enjoy!**

 **Garrett Pov**

The doorbell rings first at 7:20 and it was his friends, jumping in and pacing around the room with excitement. The house was decorated nice for a party, the drinks were placed and even Kevin ordered scary people to scare the quest as they hid. It was pretty cool, I am not going to lie. It's all thanks to me and my brilliant idea for a party.

 _That's a lie._

''Garrett! Come on and hang with us!'' I turned to see Kevin's friends telling me to join whatever they were doing, they did always like me. I was surprised that they weren't embarrassed of me, I mean come on I don't even like being close to people. Somehow Kevin's friends didn't mind me and I didn't really mind them either.

''I'm coming! I'm coming.'' I laughed as I headed over there, Kevin no where to be seen. I always wondered where Kevin did head off to at his party, probably spraying an amount of cologne on his body. I shook my head lightly as I walked up to Nate and gave him a hand shake, you know the typical boy thing to do.

''Garrett my boy, come one I want to introduce you to Kaitlin.'' Nate said with a smirk and I just felt my face go blow out, I didn't want to meet another girl. That's what Nate does, he gets you a girl and expects you do something with her. I am not that type of guy and I don't think I will ever be that type of person.

''Nate come on, you know I don't do that.'' I said with a smile, Nate looked at me with the same smirk and I almost didn't want to know his answer. I looked around to see that the group hasn't come by yet. I guess that I could stick some time with Nate I guess, even though I don't want ot do anything that she will see if she comes.

''Oh trust me, she doesn't either. We all tried but she is a hard catch, maybe you could get something out of her.'' Nate suggested and I then my anger range. They want me to do something that she doesn't want to do, I have never forced a girl into anything and I will not start now. I stopped myself from walking anymore and placed a hard on Nate's arms.

''I'm not doing anything with her Nate, just leave her alone if she doesn't want to do anything then don't go near her.'' I said most likely a bit harsh, but the longest Nate knew me he knows that I would get mad at this type of stuff. Suddenly Nate shifts his eyes away from me and somewhere from the distance, his eyes gliming.

''Whoa, who is she?'' Nate says like he met his first love and I put my brows together as I turned around. My heart beated fast as I stared at the angel only a feet away, literally her costume was an angel. Her white angel costume going with her olive skin, she was smiling and her blonde streaks going everywhere like she was a goddess.

That was Lindy.

''Nate. That's my friend Lindy, and you will..'' I stated but was suddenly stopped by Nate lips moving, his question was more unusual than ever. ''Garrett you know that I do these hook ups, but this girl looking at her she is different. To me she is way different, come on you got to introduce me to her, just so I could get to know her.''

''Nate, I don't know if I could trust you with her, she is my best friend and I don't want to find her crying her because you touched when she says no.'' My voice became more harsh but also my possessive. It was like I was trying to find ways for them to not even meet, for them to not even see eye contact with each other.

''Garrett I promise you I won't do anything, I mean come on look at her, she is so gorgeous and everything about her just makes me want to know her better. I know I sound like a pussy right now but can't you just help me out.'' Nate told me continuing to look at Lindy, who I think hasn't notice any of us yet. I have a feeling that this going to be bad.

I'm so sorry Lindy.

''Okay, come on lets go meet her.'' I say as me and Nate go to Lindy's way. She was talking to another girl from the party but yet she did look amazing in her costume. I could only think that I am actually letting Nate talk to her, I mean what if she does like him like she likes my brother. Yeah she likes my brother, well damn I just got pissed.

''Lindy.'' I smiled as I say her, she looked at me shifting her eyes away from her friend as she smiled back to me. I could help but look at her closely, the angel wind hanging from her head and drips of white make up on her face. She did look like an angel everyday, and I almost why I was over here with Nate anyway.

''You look good, the angel suit you well.''

''Thank you, now a hero is more like you anyway.''

I don't how long I just stood there looking at her but it seemed a very long time. We weren't breaking each other eye contact and I couldn't help but smile just a little, knowing that she actually did came. I then suddenly get a light shove on my back and snapped back into reality as I turned to Nate, blushing a little red under my mask.

''Oh, Lindy this Nate he is my brother's best friend, Nate this is Lindy one of my _best friend.''_ I say a little more appealing to Nate. I watched as Nate moved past me and smiled widely at Lindy shaking her hand. Lindy smiled back and I already left my heart drop as I seen the way she is already looking at him. Man he got it bad.

''I'm Nate but you could Nathan if you like.'' He told Lindy slowly while continuing to smiling at her. I placed my head down just a little knowing that they were already going to hit it off. I should happy right, I mean Lindy is always saying how she wishes a guy would notice her and be her hear or knight and shining amor.

''Uh, I'm just going to go and check on Kevin, you two have fun knowing each other.'' I say to them and Nate give me a thumbs up and smile in victory, while Lindy just continues to dart her eyes to me and Nate. I smile to her as I walked away from her and Nate. As I go near Kevin, I turn to look at Lindy just one more time and a funny thing is..

She just had her gaze on me too.

15 minutes into the party I had continued to leave Lindy and Nate alone and did not check up on them once. I would check on Logan and Jasmine but I really don't want to see a gross make out again, and Delia well she is just everywhere. So I sat so far just so I could look at Nate and Lindy conversation and to me, I hated all of it.

Nate was continuing to flirt with her and smiling at her and I had a feeling by the way I am looking at Lindy she was doing the same. I didn't know what to do anymore. I mean when I look at them it hurts me because I am not making her smile or making her laugh, I know it sounds like I love her something but I know I don't.

''Whats got you so bummed?'' I hear a female voice in my ears, as I turned around I spot an attractive girl next to me. She had blonde hair, tan skin, and an ocean blue eyes. She was dressed up as a cat with her black whiskers and a tight black dress curving down to her, I could almost say that this is the only girl that is this attractive talking to me.

No lie.

''Just something bugging me.'' I say as I clenched my jaw and looked back to Lindy and Nate. Now Lindy was laughing hard at something that Nate just told her, and I instanly squeezed my cup that I was holding in my hand. I noticed that the girl sat next to me, and I could feel her gaze on me or something near her.

''More likely someone, is that your girlfriend?'' She asked and I turned to her looking her straight in her blue eyes, I shook my head slowly. I could almost see some sphymatic from her face and I almost wondered if she knew Lindy. I took a deep breath looking back at Lindy and Nate, it seemed like they were talking forever and it was killing me.

''She is my best friend but he is a player.''

''But you are worried that somehow she will fall for him, am I right.''

Now my attention was on the girl, maybe she was right about that or maybe she was wrong. I had no idea what I feel for Lindy, I don't know if it's love or just strong feelings. Yet somehow I want to be near her, and I want to make her laugh and sometimes I just want to hold her hand. Weird I know, holding peoples hands I mean come on germs.

''How about I ask you a question, Whats got you here and talking to me?'' I ask and watched as the girl thinned her line, and smirked just a little knowing I changed the subject. The girl adverts her eyes and looks around but I just sat there looking at her, wanting to know the answer because it not likely for me to talk to a pretty girl.

''Well for starters I was here with my friends but the girls balled out on me to leave with some guys, and these ass holes don't seem to know the word 'respect', and yet you are not flirting with me like other boys.'' The girl says as she rose any eyebrow at me, and I wanted to roll my eyes there and then but I knew that wouldn't be 'respectful'.

''I'm not the type of guy who flirts just to try and get in your pants, I don't do that I don't think I would ever do that to a girl, and yet you never even told me your name now I pretty scared that isn't 'respectful'.'' I smile as the girl smiles too, her nice straight teeth showing. Somehow this girl is every easy to talk to and I knew I could do this the whole night.

''Kaitlin.''

''Garrett.''

She brings her hand out and I shake it but then suddenly remember something. This girl was the girl that Nate was talking about and I almost felt some guilt for her, she probably got some boys touching her when she didn't want anything. I had to somehow show this girl that I mean no harm, because I am not going to try anything with her.

''So your friends just left you here, kind of a bad move when most of these boys are drunk and will try something with you.'' I say like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kaitlin looks at me and chuckles her teeth showing out, and I just smile a little. She looks around before nodding her head and answering my question.

''Totally not their fault, somehow their boyfriends came here and dragged their ass out of here before they could even walk in. My friend Kelly came but yet when a man caught her sight, they were out of here like she was broomed out.'' I laughed at that but also felt bad for her too, I mean come on I would be pretty ticked if that happened to me.

''Some friends you got.'' I said and I saw that she was laughing lowly, I was pretty amazed how easily I was talking to Kaitlin. Usually I just shutter or ramble on something weird, but this girl she is very easy to talk to. You know she wasn't so snappy, or to selfish, or bossy but she was normal and I liked normal.

''How about you? you got any friends? it hard to tell with you when you are wearing that costume.'' She teased with a playful smile and I made a hurtful way even though I was grinning. Please this costume is amazing and people are even standing in line to take a picture with me, I mean come Roid boy is damn cool. You got to admit.

''First off don't hate the costume just because your jealous.'' I said and she playfully rolled her eyes smiling, ''And yeah, I am not into the friends where I have like 20 but I have my own group, It's me, Logan, Lindy, Jaz, and Delia. They are basically my friends since 3rd grade and I wouldn't change it for a second.''

I watched as Kaitlin shifted her eyes away from me and looked somewhere behind me, then she looked at me with a smile. ''Speaking of friends, I think your little angel friend is jealous because she hasn't stopped looking at you since I got here, and I even think that she thinks cat woman is trying to steal superhero from her.''

I turned my head immideatly as Kaitlin said those words, and yet she was right. Lindy was staring right at me and Nate was still talking to her but she couldn't keep her eyes away from me. I smiled lightly as I waved to her shortly and she did the same. I almost forgot about her, and then my smile fell when I see her talking back to Nate.

''Complicating?''

''You could say that, it's just that she is so great, and she is amazing, but he is not. He is manipulative and only tries to hook up with girls and I just don't want to see her get hurt, but clearly she is falling for his trap.'' I say as I clenched my jaw, I could feel Kaitlin's eyes on me but I don't stare back. Instead I just think about her yet again.

''Okay! guest it's finally time for our annul supirse in my party, every year we have a mix up but not this time it will simple and sweet, We are going to count to 5 and the person next to you is either going to get a boo, or a kiss. We have 5 seconds starting now!'' Kevin voices accured through the microphone, I turned to Kaitlin hoping to boo her.

I didn't though because she looked at me with a smirk, and moved closer to me. The counting was starting and all I could do was watch Kaitlin, she then brought her hands to my mask and pulled it up. I had no idea what was happening, I looked confused as hell but she winked at me. I was going to ask her something, then suddenly her lips were on mine.

It's suprising but her lips were soft, I then feel her hands side onto my jaw holding it still. I wasn't going to lie I did kiss back, but as I was going to depeen the kiss I stopped and pulled away from her fast. The kiss was nice but she wasn't the person I wanted to be kissed by. When I was about to my mouth her eyes traveled behind me and that's when I turned around.

Lindy and Nate were kissing.

''I have a feeling that is something you didn't want to see.'' Kaitlin voice was in the backgroud but I just continued to stare at the kissing couple. Usually I get grossed out and wanting to puke, but looking at them I wanted to rip Nate off Lindy. The way he had his arms on her waist over her ass, and the way she is just kissing him back.

''Yeah, but it's fine they like each other, but why did you kiss me?'' I asked Kaitlin my attention back to her, when she kissed me I actually thought that she liked me or something but I knew that would be crazy. Kaitlin then stared at me, putting her lips thinned and she almost looked like she was grinning. I was so confused by her.

''Well when your brother said the kissing part, your friend hasn't stopped looking your way so I decide to play with it a little, just to the jealousy come from her and it did by the way.'' Kaitlin said and I nodded my head knowing that she was right about a lot of things today, but one thing she was wrong about was Me and Lindy ever being together.

I then turn back to Lindy and Nate who stopped kissing, I then saw that Lindy had excuse herself and got up without Nate. I just continued to watch as she left but where would she even go, I then noticed that she was heading to the hall of the bathroom. I pushed myself back onto the couch as I turned to Kaitlin, she then rolled her eyes and had a playful smile.

''You idiot, this is your chance to go and get her.'' Kaitlin said and I looked between the restroom and Kailtin. I then nodded but not before giving a quick kiss to Kaitlin on the cheek, ''Thank's for everything.'' I told her and she smiled at me, I then turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

I stood in front of the door, hoping and waiting for Lindy to open it. Just to see her angel face and olive skin. A couple minutes the door was opened to a beautiful Lindy, she looked up at me with shock. I then took a step closer to her that caused her to take a step back, the same routine happened again and now we were both in the middle of the bathroom floor with the door closed.

''You kissed her.'' That was Lindy's first words to me, it sounded hurt or maybe angered, I couldn't tell. She had her head high and I took a deep breath, I didn't know why but somehow she was affected by this. I could tell by the way her lips were thined out, and the way her hair was flipped angrily to be over her shoulders.

Do I smell jealously?

''She kissed me, I pulled away seconds later.'' I say quickly but I fell like I was saying it like we were a couple, that would be crazy right I mean we are best friends. Best friends, hell I don't even know anymore all I know is that I want to kiss her. _Whoa, where the hell did that come from. I don't remember thinking that, not totally a lie._

''You kissed him.'' I say but more like an anger coming out my voice, I was angry that she did kiss him. I am angry that I let them be together and her falling for him. Lindy adverted her eyes away from me, and that's when I knew the answer to her answer. She then muttered something that shocked me even more, and I was more and more angry.

''He did it, he grabbed me hard and kissed me. I didn't even kiss back.'' Lindy said quietly but I heard it all. I then felt all my anger in my body crawl, and it was crawling to punch Nate in the face. I told him he should not mess with her, and I mean't it. I told him to dare not doing anything she didn't want to do, and I mean't it.

''I'm going to punch him in the fucking face.'' I hissed angrily and lowly, as I turned around to open the door I then felt a hand on my arm. ''Garrett.'' Her voice was low but it was hurt too. I didn't want to turn around because then I knew I was in trouble, I did it anyway though as I faced her. She reached up and walked closer to me, as her lips hit mine.

I knew I wasn't confused or having a dream because I started to kiss back, softly just to let her know I wouldn't hurt her. I then put my hands on her cheek, bringing her any closer to me and she did the same as she put her arms around my neck. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she let me in, because she will always let me in.

As I pulled away both of us catching our breath, I starred at her. She was beautiful yet she was brave, and calm and anything in a girl. I couldn't help it, I put my hands on her waist, kissing her again. This time it had hunger for both of us, it desired us to kiss. I had to say that this feeling was the best damn feeling I had in my life.

I lightly pushed her back into the wall, kissing like she was with me. I had to make sure she knew I was right here, I pulled my hand and creased her cheeks softly. I then grunted when Lindy's hands came to my hair, pulling the ends but it never felt so good. I titled my head making the kiss deeper and she didn't mind one bit of it.

My hands then roamed over her thighs, touching it lightly and I heard Lindy moan over her mouth. My hands then brought her thighs to then, a simple jump she did and her legs were around my waist. I put my forehead against hers breathing heavily, as I stared up at her. My hands softly creasing her thighs and she just continued to stare at me.

''Linds, is this wrong?'' I said softly, and I was so unsure. It was the first time that I felt my heart beat so fast, that me being close to her just feel so right. I have never felt this way before, but damn I never want this feeling to go away. I put my head down because I felt like I forced into this and that this could be the wrongest thing ever.

''It doesn't feel wrong, I like the feeling.'' Lindy said and I then decided to look up at her, our face were more inches together and I wanted to feel her lips again. Her hands then touched my cheeks and moved leaned herself closer to me. God this never felt like such a good feeling. As I leaned myself closer to her, a few words came put of my mouth.

''Go out with me.''

''What?'' Lindy as she pulled away from me, her head hitting the back of the wall. I guess it wasn't too rough because she didn't seem hurt, I then stared at Lindy. Those words came out of my mouth like I didn't mean it, but somehow in my heart I do mean it. I have this feeling for Lindy, and it's something that I want to keep.

''Yeah, I don't know why but this feel right and I just don't want to keep going on tomorrow pretending that this never happened.'' At this point Lindy was off my waist and was now standing in front of me. I mean't every word because I don't think that I will ever forget this or pretend that it didn't happen because it did.

''If we do this, then it wouldn't be awkward right. I mean we are best friends and now we were just kissing a few seconds ago.'' Lindy said and I looked into space thinking, I mean it could be awkward cause we are best friends but I don't seem to see a reason that I didn't want to do this. I wanted to be with her but my guts feeling knows everything.

''I mean there will always be times where it could be awkward but your brother is dating Jasmine and they seem perfectly fine to me. So if they could do it then we could too.'' I said with confidence, Lindy took a deep breath as she pushed herself back onto to the bathroom wall. I am just wondering what is going through the blonde beauty's head.

''Yeah but he knew that he was in love with her, are, are you in love with me?'' Lindy said and I felt my eyes go wide. That word ''Love'' it was a silly word, it had to mean everything. I know that I am not confident into saying I was in love with Lindy, but one thing that I know that my feelings for her were strong as hell.

I walked closer to her and grabbed her hand holding it close and softly, ''I don't maybe along the way, but all I know that I want to be with you. You are on my mind lately and I can't get your image out of my head. I know this is all new to us but will you Lindy Watson go on a date with me?''

Lindy smiled small but it was a charming smile to me. She then moved closer to me as she closed the distance by kissing me, I respond immidetaly pulling her closer and holding her lower back. I felt her move her hands to my neck and hair, pulling me closer too. I smiled through the kiss cause I knew the answer to this and she did too.

Lindy pulled away smiling and I frowned when she did that, because I already missed her lips. Lindy chuckled as she gave me a quick peck still smiling. ''You know how Delia said earlier that she said I thought Kevin was attractive?'' Lindy asked and I felt my hand go tight from her words, but Lindy gave me another kiss on the lips which calmed me down.

I nodded anyway.

''Well she was lying because she was trying to make you seem jealous, because I told her that I couldn't get a certain blue eyed, burnettee hair guy out of my mind either. And yes Garrett Spenger I will go on a date with you, as long as you don't bring that other blonde to the date because someone will lose a finger if you do.''

''I wouldn't dream of it.''

 **Better than you thought huh, I actually enjoyed writing this part than the first one. Now this is the final part of the one-shot. I have no idea when I will be making another one-shot or even with a another story because I am still busy with my other story and you people will kill me if I don't finish that story.**

 **Hopefully something will turn my head and I will continue to make more but for now it's a maybe.**

 **Review time:**

 **Biggest fan: Thank you for reading this and my other story. I appreciate that you liked this and I hope this one shot will enjoy your life more.**

 **Guest: Lol I know what you mean and those crazy teens I swear. And thank you so much I am glad you like this one shot even though you are right it did need a little more work but hey it's a one-shot**

 **Guest: Thank you, hopefully it was.**

 **Guest: Yeah, my first time working with brothers didn't seem so good and you are right he is a dick. And you tell me if this was complicated or love to you lol.**

 **Peace: Thank you so much, you are too kind I swear.**

 **Guest: Thank you and how could you think that there was no Larrett. Larrett is everything in a chapter.**

 **MaddieGerbz: Thank you so much!**

 **Okay that's all, thank for reading this last one-shot and I hope you guys will understand what I am doing is reasonable. Again thank you guys so much and I hope to see you in the future ;)**

 **-Kristina**


End file.
